inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (game)
Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy (イナズマイレブンＧＯ ギャラクシー) is the third game of the Inazuma Eleven GO series and the sixth installment of the Inazuma Eleven series. There are two versions of the game, named Big Bang (ビッグバン, Biggu Ban) and Supernova (スーパーノヴァ, Sūpānova). Summary Youths' soccer world championship, Football Frontier International Vision 2 (FFIV2) is held, thus Inazuma Japan is announced. However, to represent Japan, elected are players never before seen! Many of these never before seen players have never played soccer before, but have participated in sports such as boxing, rhythmic gymnastics, basketball, track and field, or have never played sports before. What on earth will happen to Inazuma Japan!? Info On the 30th of March 2013, there was a trailer showcasing GO Galaxy, presenting characters such as Tenma, Tsurugi and Shindou in the representative team of Japan, Inazuma Japan, to compete in the Football Frontier International Vision 2 (FFIV2), a new worldwide tournament which will be held to decide the best youth soccer team in the world. On one of the scans, it says "Where are our friends of Inazuma Eleven GO 2?!", which means the characters such as Nishizono Shinsuke, Kirino Ranmaru, Nishiki Ryouma or others supporting characters won't be seen that much, as they weren't chosen to be part of the Japan team. However, Shinsuke will automatically join Inazuma Japan after the Asia preliminaries of the FFIV2 while others have to be chosen. On August 26th, the second trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Big Bang/Supernova was shown at the Level-5 Vision. The video introduced many new things to the series, such as completely new and unseen characters, a new feature called the "Soul" which is used by the members of Earth Eleven, and several new hissatsu. On November 15th, another trailer of Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy Big Bang/Supernova was released on the official site. The trailer showcased new hissatsu's, Big Bang and Supernova plotlines, and further information regarding Souls. It also showed the scout characters and other features from the past games. Version differences Trailers Openings Trivia *The games are compatible with Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. By connecting them, you can get some special characters: **Fran and Wonderbot with Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. **Kidou and Fudou's Mixi Max + Gouenji and Fubuki's one, with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. *It is known that this game has the Keshin, Keshin Armed and Mixi Max feature, it is usable throughout the whole game but not during the FFIV2 matches. Mixi Max is available after beating the game. *There is a Treasure Data DVD Raimon Graduation Album as a bonus for the preorder of the game, which includes a DVD and a booklet. The booklet reflects on the memories of Inazuma Eleven and contains QR codes to obtain players. The DVD includes opening videos, line art (at least 300 illustrations), certain character voices, and a special message recording from certain voice actors. **The QR codes can obtain the following players: Tsurugi Yuuichi, Gouenji Shuuya, Mukata Tomo, Mukata Masaru, Mukata Tsutomu, Dylan Keith, Demonio Strada and Midorikawa Ryuuji (in Reize form). **However, the QR codes can't be read before the third chapter is finished. *It's possible to make screenshots from hissatsu techniques. *This is the only game not to feature a new hissatsu in the Koutei Penguin, God Hand, and Fire Tornado families. Navigation de:Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy: Big Bang/Supernova Category:Featured installments